Saving The League
by anaizkenzo
Summary: YOU have mysteriously arrived in the world of LOL just as it was falling apart . Apparently, you're the only one who can save it . But with paper thin relationships and no special abilities on QWER , what do you do ? As your journey progresses , steamy romance ensues and danger's at every turn. Will you be the champion who saves the League , or do you fail to make the right choices
1. Welcome To Demacia

There was a prophecy unfolded one night in Runeterra . The shrines and the Summoners gathered to share their vision .

The shrines claimed that a certain being from another world will unite them , will end all wars and eliminate all evil from the world . However , this would mean one country would rule all of the land ..

The Summoners claimed that the world will plunge into darkness , and will be brought to light by a Chosen One , who will be ruler of the world under aid of an Almighty . However , this would mean an unstoppable darkness would prevail against all justice of the world first ..

It came too fast ..and nobody could react fast enough to attempt to stop it ..

Malzahar had summoned the deadly creatures of the Void the very next night , and was aided by all the Champions belonging to the Void - Chogath , Kogmaw and RekSai. All except Kassadin , who fought bravely against these beasts for 3 days and 3 nights , trying to surpress the power of the Void before it went rampant. However , he was eventually defeated and killed . His power was infused into a sphere of dark magic used to power the summoning device (similar to a Zz portal , but summoned much larger beasts) , which was hidden away by Malzahar in an unknown venue , spawning more and more creatures of the dark .

The League soon fell apart . Champions were called back to their country to defend it from the Void monsters who plan to conqure all . The Rift , Crystal Scar and other past battle cites have been taken over by them . Despite the Summoners' powerful arcane magic , the combined power of Kassadin and Malzahar's magic crushed them . Malzahar harvested their magic too , and spread the power to the other Voidlings and Void champions . It didn't take long before a massive invasion hit the countries.

Ionia was first to fall , its league heroes surpressed by Malzahar in a dungeon .

Next was Bilgewater . They poisoned the citizen's water supply and turned it to deadly acid . The city slowly crumbled , the people killed by either the toxic fumes or eaten by Void Monsters .

All hope seemed bleak , Demacia , Noxus and Freljord were the only 3 standing strong while the rest of Runeterra fell apart . Political dispute still separated these countries , and the war wasnt a strong enough catalyst to unify them.

Soo ... thats when I fell from the sky . Sort of . Actually I fell from a tree after I suddenly was teleported onto the tree ? I'm actually quite confused about my arrival as well .

Quinn and Valor - Demacia's wings , found me and brought me to their country . I was feared and shunned . Citizens thought I was a mutated Void Monster disguised as a human to destroy them from the inside. King and Prince Jarvan IV were cautious at first , but after Quinn's insistence and some tests , they took me under their wing .

Quinn and I forged a quick friendship since we had so many things in common . We both loved hunting , inventing our own weapons and we both practiced journalism.

Today , she popped her head into my room and gave me a fright . Since she had to be on the lookout for monsters , I wasn't expecting her to show up at my place today .

"QUINN ! Aren't you on guard duty?" I exclaimed , voice mixed with shock and delight . She rushed over and slung an arm over my shoulder , smiling cheekily .

"Relax ! I'm on my lunch break . And I got you something I know you'll love !"

She pulled something out from her runesack and pressed it into my hands . It was a small notebook with a dark green cover , pages laced together with a blue string . I squealed with joy and gave her a hug .

Quinn laughed and returned it.

"Paper is so scarce now .. this must have cost a fortune Quinn !" I said after we pulled apart from our embrace .

"It's fine , it must be so boring up in this ivory tower so I figured some drawing would be great for you ," She replied while drumming the small book lightly. "Last one they produced too ." My heart swelled with gratitude and I invited her to have a light snack with me . We both sat down on my bed and I brought over some biscuits and tea. She chomped on her treat as she shared her adventures with me . As always , I listened wide eyed and my admiration for this girl increased even more .

Suddenly , her face grew solemn .

"Valor and I were around the area where we found you and .. we found this ." She took out an emblem with the Void sign on it . I gasped in horror , along with Valor's squawk of agreement. If Quinn did not manage to find me on time , I might have fallen into the hands (or claws , whatever they have) of those horrid creatures .

"I'm afraid they're after you for some reason .. I mean , they should be focusing more on building their army instead of hunting down a human in the woods. Perhaps they're afraid of the prophecy as well.." Quinn grabbed my shoulder and frowned .

" _This puts you in a lot of danger."_

Silence lingered in the room for a few seconds.

"Take care of yourself alright ? Don't go out unless you're absolutely sure you'll be safe. I'd personally escort you places but .." She was abruptly cut off by Valor's loud screech , signaling her need for departure .

I patted her hand to assure her that I'll be fine . Quinn gave me a weak smile and left the room with worried eyes . As her footsteps grew quieter , my stomach churned .

Its either a bad sign or a bad lunch , and i desperately prayed that it was the latter .


	2. Anguish

Quinn was missing . A search party was deploted out by King Jarvan , with Prince Jarvan leading them along . They combed through the dark forests , checked every tree and turned over every rock . Finally , a soldier came bursting through the gates bearing news that she had been found and was being escorted back . Immediately , I rushed to the hall to witness a group of soldiers hauling in a screaming , crying girl with a stump for an arm . The horrific injury left a long , bloody trail on the clean marble floor . She was wailing in pain and wriggling in agony on the cloth stretcher .

Her partner was not by her side - a blinking red light already . I dashed over and gathered her in my arms , despite the soldiers telling me not to move her around .

She was in a mess . Her armor was torn apart and her forehead had a cut so deep her bone could be seen ever so slightly .

"Quinn .. It's gonna be okay Quinn .. " I tried to soothe her , stroking her cheek stained with blood and tears . A few paramedics wanted to take her from me , but Quinn clung onto me so tightly Prince Jarvan IV ordered them to stand aside .

"It's over .. Tell them to kill me please" Quinn pleaded weakly .

"No ! What ?! What happened Quinn .."

"Valor's gone .."

Horrified , I looked at Prince Jarvan IV . He approached us and kneeled down , gently patting Quinn's shoulder .

"We'll find him ," He assured . "My search party will .."

"NO HE'S GONE ! DEAD AND GONE ! VALOR'S DEAD !"

Quinn's cry of grief echoed throughout the halls . It pierced our hearts like daggers and my heart stung with sympathy , feeling just the bare minimal of her pain .

The doctors had to give her anastisia to numb her . The injured girl lying before me stared blankly at the needle as it pierced her forearm. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at me .

"I'm sorry ," she whispered, so softly that only I heard.

She was carried away to the emergency room after her body went limp . No matter how hard I insisted and shoved , the soldiers wouldn't allow me to go in with her .

I really wanted to be there for her . This was beyond my worst nightmare .. I couldnt imagine what she was going through . Losing Valor must have hurt more than losing her own limb . She had shared her brother's death with me. How Valor was just like a family member to her . Feels of such hopelessness and agony would be unbearable even for the toughest of fighters.

I slapped my fist onto the table . My chest was bursting from rage and sorrow , and I set my mind on hunting down the one responsible for this tragedy .

Just then , the door was pushed open , making me jump . I turned and saw Prince Jarvan IV standing outside my room .

There was a long moment of loud silence. Eventually , it was broken with a cough from the visitor .

"Could I come in , my lady ? "

I shrugged . "You're the prince , it's your liberty , Your Highness."

Jarvan chuckled , remarking quietly on how I reminded him how my tone of voice was similar to Quinn's. Her name alone made my heart clench . I had to turn towards the window to steel myself in order for tears not to stream down my face once more . I heard Jarvan's footsteps progress towards the chair at the end of my bed , followed by the cling of metal as he sat down with a sigh . After a few deep breathes , I too took a seat beside the prince. "My lady , I understand the grief and sorrow you must be going through. I too , am devastated by this tragedy.."

I turned to look at Jarvan , whose head hung low and shoulders slumped in weariness .

"We .. found her in a large ditch . She was covered in blood and whimpering . Nothing broke my heart more . "

He sighed once again and tilted his head up to gaze at the ceiling.

"She has always been the most diligent and loyal scout for Demacia , and for me . I still remember when she first came to the palace .. Valor could not stop shrieking at everyone that came close to her . Even me . I actually got clawed very badly when i tried to shake her hand . " Jarvan let out a chuckle and removed his glove of armour , revealing two scars on the back of his hand.

"If it makes you feel better , your Highness , Valour almost ripped my eyes out when I first hugged Quinn"

The prince turned to me and smiled slightly . Suddenly , his expression turned serious.

"I've made a decision as well , my lady ."

I tilted my head in curiosity . Jarvan continued on solemnly .

"I would like Quinn to be my bride. I would like to propose to her."

The abrupt announcement took me by delightful surprise.

Sometimes Quinn and I would debate about this very issue when she came to visit . Oh dear .. memories ..

"Hey Quinn ."

She looked up from her journal and placed her attention on me .

"What's up ?"

"Have you ever wondered when the Jarvan's gonna get married ?"

Quinn smirked . "The old man ?"

I gasped and shoved her arm . "You'll get your head chopped off if you say stuff like that, even as a scout ! And I meant the Prince , you should know that !"

Valor screeched and bobbed up and down, entertained by our conversation. Even though he's unable to speak it, Valor's understanding of English is of impressive degree. Quinn giggled and scratched his head . Valor closed his eyes , enjoying the affection .

"Most probabaly Lady Luxanne , since Jarvan and her family are really close ."

"I think he likes you , Quinn. Perhaps you'll be a member of the royal family in no time, " I teased , only to receive a tsk of annoyance and a shove from her .

"Dont be silly . I'm just a close friend . Besides, Valor here would probably get jealous ."

Her partner squawked in disapproval and pecked her hand gently . Quinn pretended to be in pain , which caused Valor to be in extreme distress . The bird hopped around anxiously and brushed his feathery head at the area. Quinn and I laughed at his display of worry . After realizing he'd been played the fool, Valor flap off in a huff .

"But really Quinn , I honestly think he has feelings for you."

"Nawwww . We barely see each other ."

"I saw you two meeting up in the middle of the night yesterday ."

She gasped and started to blush a deep red . I burst out in laughter but not for long , for the embarrassed scout had pounced at me and got me in a headlock position.

And now .. Jarvan wants Quinn to marry him . Naturally as her best friend I felt veryveryveryvery excited and happy for her . However , the image of her battered and bruised body snapped me out of it .

"Jarvan , you have feelings for Quinn ?" I asked softly . "Or do you just .. you know , feel pity for her?"

Jarvan shook his head and looked out the window . The small glow of candlelight on my desk revealed a few scars of battle and a mixture of sadness and longing in his eyes.

"I've loved Quinn for a long time , my lady. Working with her was a joy , and soon being just friends didn't feel enough. I wanted her by my bed side when the terrors of war shakes me awake . I wanted to dine with her so that I can enjoy looking at her quirky eating habits every day . She's in a very broken state now , that I understand . She has no kins by her side anymore . Hence , I hope that as her best friend , you will be willing to bless our marriage . " He looked into my eyes, and promised confidently that he will ensure Quinn would feel joy every moment of her life with him.

I nodded steadily . With that , Prince Jarvan's face lit up. He bowed in thanks and headed out the door.

But a marriage did not happen , for Quinn had committed suicide the night she was rescued . The doctors believe she ate the poisonous berries that she gathered in the woods . Everyone says it's an accident , but Quinn's vast knowledge of vegetation makes me think otherwise .

Demacia went into mourning , and they placed Quinn's body in a coffin made of sturdy wood and filled it with Forget-Me-Not flowers.

The prince weaped quietly in his room , where he thinks no one hears him . But I do .

During the funeral , I placed Quinn's gift - the notebook she gave me- in her remaining hand . Her face was calm , relaxed and at peace . I should have known the girl they brought back was not the strong scout of Demacia or my cheeky best friend, but a shell of a broken girl.

"Demacia lost a loyal scout today . And I , Prince Jarvan , has lost his lover as well ." The heartbroken man choked out when I sat beside him , in hopes to comfort the Prince. But what do I say that could make things better ? And so there I sat with him silently, crying along with him.

Seems like it always rains when something saddening happens . As she was lowered into the ground , my tears mix with the raindrops . I closed my eyes, the scene of Quinn apologizing flashes through my mind. Was this what she was saying sorry for ? I collapsed to the ground in sorrow. Could I have stopped this ? I screamed silently into my hands.

But what matters now ? For isn't it too late ?

Goodbye , Quinn . Goodbye , Valor . I am the one who should be sorry.


	3. Dangerous Encounters

With my best friend gone , there was no reason to stay in a country that still wants me to be stoned to death . After a few days for brainstorming , I approached the royal family and announced my plan for departure . They provided some food and water for me and I thanked them for their generosity and hospitality before heading off .

The market was empty at the crack of dawn , allowing me to walk towards the gates without getting pointed at by anxious citizens . My footsteps resounded as they land on the dusty road , each thud sending waves of fear through me. Then again , I'll have to either die to Demacia's paranoia or the unknown out in the open anyways . Not before long , I trudged through the metal gates and into the sinister forest .

I had planned to seek revenge for Quinn , but after trekking through the forest for awhile did I realize that I , was not only lost , but also in grave danger.

As I progressed , the forest air developed a purple shroud of mist that got thicker and thicker . It got harder to observe my surroundings , which troubled me very much . Out of the blue , I hear distant mumbling and creeped closer to the source . Even though the forest was misty , I managed to spy 2 silhouettes - one similar to a human boy and one like a boulder . All of a sudden , the ground started to tremor violently . The two figures also seemed to be progressing closer at a high speed .

That must be my que to go .

I sprinted off as fast as i could , but the protruding tree roots were very successful in hindering my escape . After stumbling and falling numerous times , I turned to find those two figures still hot on my heels . Blood pounded in my ears as I pressed onwards . I had to think fast , for these things are definitely not allies .

I quickly crawled under a large fallen tree trunk and curled up as small as I could . Perhaps hiding wasn't the best course of action since they could sense me ... but my mind was racing too fast to come up with a good solution . By now , I could not tell if the vibrations I felt were from the ground or my body trembling .

"Where is she ?" a deep voice asked , sending shivers down my spine .

A shriek so terrifyingly sharp resounded throughout the forest mist , followed by a loud boom , as if something fell onto the ground and created a crater.

The dirt below me started to glow , a bright circle expanded and surrounded me repeatedly ...

Is this how I'm going to die ..

My vision blurred and i whimpered in fear . Who cares if they can hear me ? They've found me anyways .

Suddenly , there was a low chuckle and a horrid slashing sound , followed by the whir and rip of blades cutting flesh . I heard 2 loud thumps .. then a loud splashing sound .

The smell of blood reeked throughout the wet forest air . Before I could calm my mind enough to register what happened , there was more whirls mixed with unearthly screams of anger and pain . From the sudden shifting of earth , I could tell that my pursuer was fighting .. what or whoever . Loud clashes of claw against metal and more sounds made by the Void creature continued for no more than a few seconds before there was a final slash and a weak roar of defeat . I jumped when the weight of the loser fell to the ground , and was awaken from my trance .

Does this mean I'm saved ? Or am I just going to get killed another way .. ?

My mind tried to think of an escape route but my shelter had already been lifted off me and tossed away .

I scurried away from the person and pulled out my broken dagger , to comfort myself more than to threaten . This fighter was wearing a metal helmet and an outfit of red and black mixture . His headgear was stained with deep crimson blood , and there were thin cut eyeholes and the similarly thin slits at the mouth area . Instead of hands , he had unique and deadly looking weapons - parallel blades attached to an armor glove plate .

He wore armor above his suit , which was stained with red and purple liquid . More blood of course.

"WHO ARE YOU ?" I yelled , trying to hide the fear in my voice but failed terribly .

He cracked his neck and stretched . He began with his arms , then his neck , which produced a sickening crack that made him sigh. Seeing him in such a relaxed state angered me for some reason . So , I painstakingly pushed my fearstriken body up from the ground , broken dagger still pointing towards the stranger .

"Are you friend or foe .. ?" I carefully questioned .

He looked at me , eyeholes gleaming red and did not reply . Their deadly hue made my limbs freeze with fear and mind blank with dread. All I wanted was to curl up again , to get far far away from this frightening being . But my legs refuse to budge , and part of me wanted answers .

Could this mystery man be the one who took my best friend's partner away ?

Could this mystery man be the one who took her arm ?

Could this be Quinn's assulter and Valor's murderer ?

Images of Quinn's battered body spurred me on . I was going to get my answers . I was going to get revenge for her .

"ANSWER ME !" I cried in frustration and flung my weapon at him as hard as I could .

What happened next was a blur . My weapon flew through a shadowy figure and got stuck in a trunk behind it . He appears behind me , and slowly presses his weapon dangerously close to my torso . I could feel his chilly breath on my neck , causing goosebumps to rise on every inch of my skin .

"Are you in any position to demand or even attack me ?"

His voice rumbled like thunder . It echoed ominously, causing me to break out in cold sweat and shiver.

I closed my eyes .

That's it .. I'm done for .

His laughter starts out low like the rolling of waves , and escalates into a louder , higher tone that's enough to make you want to tear your body apart due to the terror you feel .

If I was having my soul ripped out by Satan , I'm guessing this is the sound I would be hearing .

I steeled myself , getting ready for whatever blow would come .

"I will take you now , girl .."

That was the last I heard before a sharp pain shot up my back and my vision swirled into a pool of darkness .

" _hey reader ! thanks for making it up till the third chapter ! my writing skills aren't that good so thankyou for still keeping up with the story ~ till next time . "_


End file.
